In many medical environments, a medical fluid is injected into a patient during diagnosis or treatment. One example is the injection of contrast media into a patient to improve CT, Angiographic, Magnetic Resonance or Ultrasound imaging, using a powered, automatic injector.
Injectors suitable for these and similar applications typically must use a relatively large volume syringe and be capable of producing relatively large flow rates and injection pressures. For this reason, injectors for such applications are typically motorized, and include a large, high mass injector motor and drive train. For ease of use, the motor and drive train are typically housed in an injection head, which is supported by a floor, wall, or ceiling mounted arm.
The injection head is typically mounted on the arm in a pivotal manner, so that the head may be tilted upward (with the syringe tip above the remainder of the syringe) to facilitate filling the syringe with fluid, and downward (with the syringe tip below the remainder of the syringe) for injection. Tilting the head in this manner facilitates removal of air from the syringe during filling, and reduces the likelihood that air will be injected into the subject during the injection process. Nevertheless, the potential for accidentally injecting air into a patient remains a serious safety concern.
In addition to the injection head discussed above, many injectors include a separate console for controlling the injector. The console typically includes programmable circuitry which can be used for automatic, programmed control of the injector, so that the operation of the injector can be made predictable and potentially synchronized with operations of other equipment such as scanners or imaging equipment.
Thus, at least part of the injection process is typically automatically controlled; however, the filling procedure, and typically some part of the injection procedure, are normally performed by an operator, using hand-operated movement controls on the injector head. Typically, the hand-operated movement controls include buttons for reverse and forward movement of the injector drive ram, to respectively fill and empty the syringe. In some cases, a combination of buttons is used to initiate movement of the ram or to control ram movement speed. The injector head also typically includes a gauge or display for indicating injection parameters to the operator, such as the syringe volume remaining, for the operators use when controlling the injector head. Unfortunately, operators have found it cumbersome to use the hand-operated movement buttons and to read the injector head gauges and displays, for several reasons, not the least of which is the necessary tilting of the injector head between the upward, filling position to the downward, injection position, changing the positions of the hand-operated movement buttons relative to the operator, and at some tilt angles rendering the gauges or displays difficult to read.
In many applications, it is desirable to use an injector with multiple different syringe sizes. For example, it may be desirable to use a smaller syringe for pediatric use than for adult use, or where a particular procedure requires a smaller volume of fluid. To facilitate the use of different syringe sizes, injectors have been constructed with removable faceplates, where each of the various faceplates is configured for a particular syringe size. Typically, the injector is able to adjust injection parameters by detecting which faceplate is mounted to the injector, for example using a magnetic detector mounted to the front surface of the injector housing to detect the presence or absence of a magnet in the faceplate. Unfortunately, the necessity of incorporating a magnetic detector into the outer housing of the injector head increases the complexity and expense of manufacturing the injector head.
Recently, one development in power injectors has been the introduction of dual headed injectors, that is, an injector with two drive systems and mountings for two syringes. The software for the injector provides for independent control of these drive systems using both manual controls and programmed injection routines in response to a stored sequence. Such dual headed injectors allow multiple fluids to be injected during a sequence without changing a syringe or other equipment.
Regardless of the benefits of current power injector systems, whether single head or dual head, improvements and advances in this field continue to be desirable goals and will ensure that such equipment becomes easier to use, increase in functionality, and become more reliable and efficient in operation.